Naruto and the juubi no ookami
by jiongu-naruto
Summary: what if the fight between the Rikudou Sennin and the Juubi was for a different reason? what if there was no Gedo Statue but instead a Gedo necklace that only the Sennin's reincarnation would be able to find? what if Naruto was this reincarnation and had only 3 paths each at 1/2 strength due to not having the rinnegan? Naruto will form the Akatsuki and be the leader in Konoha
1. 1 prolouge

Prologue: how it all began

within the sage's mind

Hagoromo faces his long time white and red friend the Juubi no ookami with a grim expression and says "i am going to die soon but I know I will be reincarnated with all my current knowledge so I am going to split you into 10 parts to prevent a repeat of your genjutsu induced rampage. 9 of these parts will be your chakra- which will each have their own soul and mind based off of my own- and the 10th part will be your body. Your body will be the size of my necklace I created to help control my paths but in the shape of your head which when near one of the 9 parts of your chakra the necklace will draw in a small portion of the chakra to regenerate while still leaving the rest of the chakra to let the new being keep its independence. to keep your body safe I shall hide the necklace in a place where only my reincarnation will have the knowledge to reach. Farewell my friend"

omnyton: creation of all things!


	2. 2 the rise of a legend

i don't own Naruto.

where:Konoha forest

when: day of scroll incident

"**Shadow clone jutsu,"** yelled Naruto, and the whole clearing was covered with a sea of orange. "Anything you throw at us we'll return over a thousand times!" The next five minutes could only be called a beat down worse than a chipmunk on caffeine, after which Mizuki was left a crippled man. "Come here and close your eyes Naruto," said Iruka, which Naruto did. Once Naruto opened his eyes Iruka said, "Congratulations you pass, now let's take the scroll back to the Hokage." However, when Naruto picked up the scroll he got a paper cut. When a drop of blood fell on one of the symbols on the outside of the scroll, that symbol started glowing and out popped a pendant shaped like a wolf head which floated over to Naruto and the chain looped itself around Naruto's neck.

**in the Hokage's office**

As Sarutobi sat at his desk waiting for someone to bring back Naruto and the scroll he was thinking about what was said in the letter from Kushina about Naruto.

"_to Sarutobi,_

_i know me and Minato are not going to survive the kyuubi attack me due to having it ripped out of my seal and minato from using the _shiki fuin _when naruto graduates tell him about us and __**don't even think about waiting until he makes chunin **__or his teammates might die in the middle of a battle due to you waiting because my bloodline along with minato's bloodline will both trigger if he take a serious injury. my bloodline will allow Naruto to be able to control his natural affinity in its purest state for example i had water affinity and i could control water without using hand signs but if i get angry any water near me will react to my anger. if naruto has a wind, a lightning, or a fire affinity his teammates will get hurt if he gets hurt or angry. Minato's bloodline will cause Naruto to be able to use unbreakable genjutsu using either his thoughts or his emotions. also Naruto will be able to use izanagi or izanami with no sharingan nor with any repercussions such as blindness however as a cost he will never be able to use a normal henge due to izanagi triggering and making him transform into what he is trying to _Henge _into. _

_when he graduates give Naruto the wolf pendant in that storage seal on the scroll of seals, and give him the scroll of seals too because the scroll was a gift from my clan therefore it is rightfully his._

_from_

_Kushina"_

it was at this point that there was a knock on the office door. "Come in." said Sarutobi. The door immediately opened and in walked Naruto and Iruka. "Ah Naruto, just who i wanted to see," said Sarutobi. "What?! Why?!" yelled Naruto. Sarutobi just chuckled and said, "It has to do with your parents who left me a letter telling me to tell you about them when you graduate due to your 2 bloodlines". "Bloodlines?! Cool!" yelled Naruto. Sarutobi then said "Naruto, your mother's bloodline causes the element you have an affinity toward to react to your thoughts and emotions due to how high your affinity will be because of her bloodline." "what affinity do I have?" asked Naruto. Sarutobi handed Naruto a piece of paper and said "channel your chakra into that paper and we will find out". Naruto channeled some of his chakra into the paper and the paper dissolved into pure electricity due to how high his affinity towards lightning was. "so you have an affinity towards lightning that is higher than Tobirama-sensei's water affinity" said Sarutobi. that was when a knock on the door again and in walked Danzo, Homura and Koharu entered. immediately Danzo said "hello Naruto, it is nice to see you again, and sorry about how Mizuki treating you but we could find no proof he were sabotaging your education due to how he was covering his tracks therefore we couldn't do anything about it." "it's ok Danzo-jiji and thank you for sending those Ne members to retrieve Mizuki i appreciate the kindness the 4 of you always show me". Naruto replied while nodding towards the elders and Sarutobi. "it's no problem my boy" they all said at the same time, then chuckled when they realized they said it in sync.

Danzo then said" Naruto let me tell you about your father's bloodline, your father was capable of casting unbreakable genjutsu with his thoughts as well as using both Izanami and izanagi which are both Kinjutsu of the uchiha clan due to the jutsu costing the eye you use to cast it". it was at that moment that Tora the fire daimyo wife's cat jumped into Naruto's arms from her hiding place under the desk and started purring to the surprise of everyone but Naruto which they noticed. Sarutobi then said "why are you not surprised that TORA of all cats just jumped into your arms and started purring?" when naruto was about to reply he heard a voice he has heard whenever a group of genin chase any cat past him say "hi Naruto glad to see you again!" naruto immediately said "who said that?" to which danzo replied "who said what?" Naruto said "none of you said you were glad to see me again right after this nice cat who plays with me often jumped in my arms?" Danzo said " after Tora jumped into your arms she did meow did you not hear her meow?" "No i didn't" replied Naruto. Sarutobi then said " it seems you can understand Tora Naruto but have you ever heard a cat meow before?" "again that is a no then again i never have heard animals make any noises but i would always heard voices say something in fact i learned to talk from a tiny snake matching the description of the snake you call Manda who said he was Manda's son" "really?!" Sarutobi asked. "yes it is true he was very kind to me and even told his father about how kind i was to him, to which Manda asked him if he would like to keep watch over me whenever i entered the forests." Sarutobi's response was "that would explain why i found that entire mob that had been chasing you covered in snake bites, i just thought Anko was responsible but it seems that Manda has taken a liking to you due to your show of kindness to his son, wait did you say that you have never heard any animals make any noises but instead heard voices?" "yes that is exactly what i said, why" Naruto replied. Sarutobi then said " it would seem that you have a gift for communicating with animals" the voice that was now identified as that of Tora then said " when you get a chance go to an area with a wide open space then perform the hand signs for the summoning jutsu while calling out **summoning jutsu: ring of Kamui** doing this will summon a special ring that i want you to use however you must be thinking of this meeting when you perform the summoning, and from what i remember there are somewhere between 5 and 10 similar artifacts all based around the powers of the sharingan's final stage" that was when Sarutobi said " is there anything else to bring up? no? ok dismissed"

**end chapter**


	3. 3 new weapons & thousand cherry blossoms

where: hokage's office

when: the day after scroll incident

Sarutobi Hiruzen sat at his desk with Danzo, Homura and Koharu sitting next to him waiting for Naruto to arrive, just when he was about to ask one of his ANBU to go find him Naruto walked in the door with the wolf pendant around his neck and a strange ring on his right ring finger. Danzo noticed Naruto had a sword strapped to his back that he had never seen before and immediately started to smile as the sword looked a lot like his own sword he used back before he got crippled in the 2nd shinobi war, Hiruzen, Koharu and Homura all started to smile too as they noticed the sword as well.

"Naruto where did you get that ring?" asked Hiruzen, to which Naruto replied "remember what i told you Tora said about summoning the ring of Kamui?" when all four nodded Naruto continued "this is that ring. now watch what it can let me do." with that said Naruto walked right towards the fake wall that hid Hiruzen's stash of Jiraiya's books about fuinjutsu, when naruto got near the wall Hiruzen tried to stop him from walking face first into the wall Naruto phased through the wall as if it was not even there.

when Naruto walked back through the wall they saw he was holding the book on sealing that is for those new to fuinjutsu titled "Beginner Level Fuinjutsu, By Jiraiya " in his right hand and the book for those on advanced level sealing titled "Level 10 of 20 Advanced Fuinjutsu, By Jiraiya" in his left hand. Hiruzen immediately said "Naruto why do you have those 2 books In your hands and not the ones between those in the series?" to this Naruto replied "did you ever notice that some of these books on Fuinjutsu would disappear for anywhere from a week to a few months?" Hiruzen replied "yes i did but i could never figure out who was borrowing them" "it was me, for some reason Fuinjutsu comes naturally to me and just last night i accidently triggered Izanagi and created a bunch of security seals on the walls, windows and the door of the apartment Danzo-jiji bought me for my birthday 6 years ago. i didn't notice until this morning but the seals were so well made you would think my dad made them." this news surprised Hiruzen, Koharu and Homura greatly.

Then Danzo said "where did you get that sword Naruto-kun?" Naruto's response was "on my way home last night i found 2 swords that were perfectly identical and seemed to respond to my lightning affinity because when i put my hand on the handles to pull them out of the ground i was struck by natural lightning that the swords absorbed i thought they looked familiar so when i looked in the Bingo book i learned they were the Kiba Blades that are one of the 'Seven Swords of The Mist', those 2 are back in my apartment but this sword was in my hand when i woke up this morning and i have been hearing a voice all morning and it is not an animal nor is it the fox. i have a name stuck in my head, can you explain that voice?" Hiruzen said "i think that sword might be one of the ancient Uzumaki swords, the ancient Uzumaki swords each has a different ability i remember one of the swords could make the blade dissolve into a thousand tiny cherry blossoms that are as sharp as the kusanagi. i don't have a description of that blade but i do have a name: Senbonzakura." Naruto yelled "that is the name that is stuck in my head!"

That is when Danzo spoke up and said "what i would like to know is how the Kiba Blades got into Fire Country because they were last seen being wielded by Raiga of the Seven Swordsman Of The Mist." Naruto then said "when i put my hands on the handles of the Kiba Blades i got the feeling that the 2 blades were very happy, also i took a few test swings and accidently dropped one blade first on my foot but the blade didn't pierce my foot or shoe can you explain that?"

Hiruzen replied, "I don't know for sure but i think that the Kiba blades may have bonded to you due to your lightning affinity being so high, let's go to your apartment."

where: Naruto's apartment

After Naruto deactivated the security seals and let the group into his apartment he led them to his closet. after opening the door to the closet the Kiba Blades were revealed, Danzo tried to touch the one on the left but got shocked by Natural lightning that came from the sword but when Naruto went to touch the sword he was not shocked by Natural lightning coming from the sword.

Hiruzen then said " that proved my thoughts about the Kiba Blades bonding to you Naruto-kun, take good care of them and try not to let anyone else touch them unless they are an enemy to use that defense mechanism against him or her." then suddenly Maito Gai followed by his genin team ran up and said "Naruto can you help us find Tora? I know that she is near you all the time so have you seen her?" Naruto replied "Here she comes now" and out of the hidden cat flap to Naruto's apartment came Tora who said "another team took the mission to retrieve me?" to which Naruto said "yep" and Tora jumped onto Naruto's shoulder to the Genin's surprise and Tora rode Naruto's shoulder while being petted all the way to the Third's office.

**see you next chapter!**


	4. 4 scarecrow jokes and Itachi's nightmare

Warning: some cursing and scarecrow jokes in this chapter.

Where: Training Ground 7

When: 6:00 AM

Naruto walked out onto training ground 7 and saw that Sakura and Sasuke were already there. He said, "Sasuke, Sakura I have something for you, guy! Also, did you eat breakfast?"

Sasuke replied, "Yes we did eat breakfast. It is better to eat and throw up and still have energy than not eat and not have any energy. Also, what is it you have for us?"

Naruto simply pulled a storage scroll out of his pocket and unrolled it, then unsealed 3 bows. Sasuke noticed the lack of arrows and asked where the arrows were.

Naruto then said, "I have been working on these bows for a couple years, ever since you and Itachi took me and Sakura hunting with you guys. These bows don't need arrows because I put a bunch of seals on them to let them fire arrows made from our chakra. They can shoot arrows made from any type of chakra- even medical chakra and elemental chakra. And if the user is a sage they can fire arrows made from sage chakra that, in theory, should turn the target to stone. I made these for our team to use and become the only ninjas in Konohagakure who can shoot arrows made from chakra! I need to make 2 more for Kakashi and Itachi but we can use these to help us in the test. Also, fair warning, Kakashi is a pervert and has a taijutsu move called 'One thousand years of death' where he jams his fingers up your butt to launch you flying. That is the non-lethal version- the other version is where you use a kunai with an explosive tag which he would never use on his allies."

Sasuke then said, "What do you guys think the test will be? I personally think it will be a teamwork test."

"Agreed" replied Naruto and Sakura. Naruto then continued "considering we are team 7 I think it will be the bell test that all the previous team 7s have taken where you have to work together to try and get the bells in order to pass. So how do you guys want to try and get the bells?" Sakura then said, "Well, why don't we all hide while you Naruto have an exploding shadow clone attack Kakashi to try and get him to use the technique you mentioned and have it explode. When he uses 'One thousand years of death', the explosion will disorient him. Then we can attack him together and steal both the bells and his book. Then we threaten to burn the book if he doesn't pass us!"

Naruto then said "who will deal with Itachi then?" Sasuke immediately volunteered.

Five minutes later Kakashi and Itachi arrived and explained the test. Immediately Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura jumped into the trees and hid, Naruto then fired a highly charged arrow of lightning chakra between Kakashi and Itachi forcing them to jump away as a lightning bolt struck where the arrow hit, Sasuke then lured Itachi into the nearby forest where he kept him busy.

Meanwhile Naruto sent an exploding shadow clone to confront the scarecrow- I mean Kakashi. Kakashi maneuvered behind the exploding shadow clone and yelled "Konohagakure Hiden Secret Taijutsu Technique: One Thousand Years of Death" and performed the glorified ass-poke. But the technique backfired on him when the clone exploded, leaving the scarecrow stunned and disoriented. Just as planned, the strategy worked allowing Naruto to steal his book and Sakura to take the bells. Sasuke then walked up, munching on a stick of pocky with a crying Itachi mumbling, "Not the pocky... not the pocky..." Everyone took notice of Sasuke while Naruto said "What did you do to him?"

Sasuke replied, "I put him in a very realistic genjutsu that showed me throwing boxes of pocky in a pile then using the grand fireball to burn all of it."

It was then Kakashi got a hold of himself and said, "Of course! you used Itachi's addiction to pocky against him! I told him that it would happen eventually, but he didn't listen..."

Naruto then said, "Kakashi we got the bells and some insurance, so you have to pass us." Kakashi then asked, "What insurance?"

Naruto held up a book titled Ichi Ichi Paradise: Gold Edition, at which point Kakashi said, "Who's book is that?!"

Naruto replied, "Yours... and Sasuke will burn it if you don't pass us." Sasuke then prepared to shoot an arrow of fire chakra at the book.

Kakashi then yelled, "Fine- you pass! Just don't destroy my book!" To which Naruto threw him the book.

Where: hokage's office

When : 1:00

Hiruzen listen as the jonins said whether or not their teams passed their tests. Teams 1-6 fail and teams 8 and 10 pass. Then Kakashi entered with Itachi following him and said, "Team 7 passes." The occupants of the room then noticed Itachi was actually crying, so Kurenai said "What is going on with Itachi?" Kakashi mentioned Sasuke's very realistic genjutsu and reluctantly mentioned Naruto,Sasuke and Sakura threatening to burn his book, at which all the Jonins burst out in laughter. "I knew that book was going to cause you trouble one day my eternal rival," Maito Gai said to Kakashi, to which Kakashi replied,"Huh.. You say something Gai?" while reading his book. Kurenai then decided to torture Kakashi with a genjutsu and went through 5 hand seals then muttered, "Demonic Illusion: Pervert's Damnation." Suddenly everything went to hell for Kakashi as he was forced to watch Kurenai burn his whole collection of Jiraya's Icha Icha books. After a few muttered words of mockery, Hiruzen bellowed, "Enough of this charade!" prompting Kurenai to end her genjutsu. After a brief awkward silence, Hiruzen said "Dismissed".


End file.
